We Belong Together
by SandmanAndKitsune
Summary: Years after they first met at the chuunin exam, Gaara and Naruto couldn’t take their minds of each other, and finally meet again after Akatsuki kidnapped Gaara. Can they express their feelings? NaruxGaa! added with LEMONS!


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto! But Gaara have him!

**Summary :** Years after since they first met, Gaara and Naruto couldn't take their minds of each other, and finally meet after Akatsuki kidnapped Gaara. Can they express their feelings? NaruGaa!

**We Belong Together**

Uzumaki Naruto. Since their first meeting at the chuunin exam, Gaara can't seem to drive away that name from his mind. They are the same, yet so different at the same time. They have demons inside them, they are an object of hatred, they were born of the same fate… but yet, they do not share any other similarity. The blond boy never failed to amaze him; his optimistic character, his will to protect his dear friends, his everlasting smile… It's always makes Gaara feel something that isn't hatred or bloodlust, it's a feeling he never experience before.

Sabaku no Gaara. Naruto too, always thinking about the redheaded demon vessel. Naruto wondered why Gaara always seems to be alone all the time, while he himself surrounded by many friends even though he is a demon vessel as well as Gaara. Naruto always have this strange feelings of sadness every time he sees Gaara's eyes, for those eyes hid loneliness and despair. He wants Gaara to feel happiness, to smile, to appreciate his life, to feel warmth and protected. He wants Gaara to know, that he himself, need Gaara's existence to live.

The day when Naruto save Gaara, the Shukaku vessel who always thought that he will never love anyone except for himself, Naruto taught him that he is too, a human, not a demon. That he too can love another, as well as being loved. Since that fateful day, Gaara is no longer a blood-thirsty killer.

Those days when the two of them are just mere children, they do not aware that their own feelings will grow to be another different one.

_Two and a Half Years Later…_

Not a single day did the Kazekage of Suna forget about the blond boy who had change his way of life. He had worked so hard to achieve trusts and recognition from the people and became the Kazekage. He felt hatred toward the Uchiha who had betrayed and hurt Naruto so much, and broke the blond boy smiles. Temari who often visits Konoha told him that Naruto already left Konoha village to train with one of the legendary Sannin, in order to bring back his traitorous friend. When Gaara heard this, his chest stings painfully.

Disaster came. A member of the famous villain group, Akatsuki, a strange blond man who use explosive techniques tried to assault the village of Suna, but as the Kazekage, Gaara fought to protect his people. But he was trapped by the Akatsuki member and overused his chakras. In the end, the Akatsuki got what they want; Shukaku.

Naruto just got home to Konoha. The next day he excitedly went to the Hokage with Sakura and their former sensei Kakashi, that day they will receive their first mission after two years of training. And the news came from Suna. The Kazekage was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, when Naruto heard this, he felt his anger drawn the Kyuubi's chakra to overcome his body. His emotions and feelings he hold for the Kazekage started to burst out, he never felt this angry before, not even when Sasuke betray him.

When they found a lifeless body of the Kazekage, Naruto felt his whole world cracking down, he can't save the one he care most, he felt weak and useless. But when Chiyo baa-sama sacrificed her life to revive the Kazekage, pure happiness filled his heart, he don't have to lose his friend again. But then he wondered, is this feeling just as a friend? When they are all back to Suna, Naruto insisted to stay for a few days so he can make sure the Akatsuki won't come back again. But the truth is, he just wants to spend his times with the Kazekage a little longer.

**Naruto POV**

I'll be staying in Suna for two days ahead, Sakura and Kakashi already gone back to Konoha to report our mission to Tsunade baa-chan. _Why am I here? I don't have time to fool around for, I have to get Sasuke back home, to Konoha, before the time's run out._ I thought as I lay on the roof, staring at the ocean of stars above. I can't sleep, my mind is full of Gaara. I haven't seen him for years; he grew to be such a fine man. He looks even more beautiful than before when we were kids; he's taller, his hair longer, his body shaped like an expensive sculpture… Agh_! What the hell am I thinking about!? He's the Kazekage, for God's sake! I can't think of him like that!_ I punch my head numerous times when I heard…

"Naruto? Is that you?"

I bring my head up, to find a redheaded man, standing not so far from me. "Gaara!" I shout, and quickly cover up my mouth because it's already late. Gaara walk toward me, then sit beside me, gazing at the sea of stars as well. There's an awkward silence, I don't dare to say anything after I have those 'inappropriate thoughts'.

"Naruto… how are you?" Gaara said, meeting my eyes.

"Uuh… I'm fine, you?" I said, nervously. _Damn hormones, why can't they chill down!?_

"I am feeling a bit weak, but that is all." Gaara said, as he gaze at the clear night sky again. My heart rate rapidly increase, and blush begin creeping my face. He looks so beautiful under the moonlight, his pale skin glowing because of it and his usually blank eyes seems more alive. I have to hold my urges to jump on him and kissing him hard, damn fucking teenage hormones!

"…I haven't seen you for over two years now, I heard from Temari you were training with one of the legendary Sannin. How was it? Does the training has make you stronger?" he asked again, in friendly tone. My confident building up, and I lean my body to sit.

"You bet I am! I'm a lot more stronger than before!"

Gaara chuckled lightly, "You do not change much after all these years, you're still as full of energy as I know back then when we were children." I blushed at the statement.

"Heheh, I guess I am, eh? Sakura-chan told me that I'm still like that a brat too." I said, _and got a pretty hard punch for that too…_

"No, I thought that you have quiet matured, Naruto. I could see that by now each time I look at you." Gaara look at me with his teal green eyes, making me feel a bit uncomfortable, in a good way I suppose.

"Really? Like what?" I asked, my heart pounding.

Gaara leaned his body closer to me, to examine the differences. _Damn thoughts! Damn hormones! Keep it down, will you!?_

"You're taller… your hair slightly longer…" Gaara's hands reaching my hair, _God, I don't know I must laugh or cry for this wonderful torture… _I thought, a bit disappointed when Gaara pull his hands away.

"And I think… that you have become a handsome young man, Naruto…" Gaara said, before he throw his gaze away, I'm guessing that he's shy, but maybe that's just me imagining things.

"Um… thanks." I stare at the night sky once again, trying to avoid blush.

"Naruto… Can you tell me about your journey while you were training?" Gaara asked softly, I look at him eagerly; I want to tell him about all I have experienced.

"Sure, Gaara! I'll tell you lots of things I did and saw!"

It's been years since I last spoke to him. I have longed for this all those years, to talk to him, to gaze his beautiful teal eyes, to kiss—_NO! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!!_ –ehem-, anyway, I told him all the stories of my experience traveling with Ero-sannin (Gaara smile a bit when Naruto mentioned his nickname for Jiraiya), about all the cruel trainings, and how we a little 'distracted' with Ero-sannin's researches (for his porn novels, of course Naruto didn't mention this to Gaara). Gaara listens to me silently and only replied once in a while. When I finished my stories, Gaara spoke again.

"It seems that you have a quite interesting experience while training, Naruto. I wish I could one day be like you…" Gaara stare at my eyes, his eyes filled with emotions I have never seen before in him. There was a long silence again. Gaara bow his head, staring at his folded hands on his lap. I'm confused, I never see him acting like this before.

"…I…I missed you…" he whispers, but loud enough for me to hear. My body instantly froze. _He didn't just say that did he?_

Gaara glance at me, disappointment in his eyes. _He did say that_. He quickly recovers his gaze at his hands again.

"…I apologies, I shouldn't have said that… I'm sorry to confuse you." His voice faintly shaking, I snapped when I see him stands up and begin to walk away. I lean my hand fast to grab his arm. He looked at me surprised. And I pull him down to embrace him, my arms circling his waist tightly. His body froze for a moment, then he bring up his head to meet my eyes. His face showed me how confuse he is, I just smile at him.

"I missed you too, Gaara." I said softly, one hand caress his red hair gently. He didn't say anything, he just buried his face to my chest, his arms hug my back.

**Gaara POV**

He said he missed me too, does this mean I have a chance? Does he love me? I want to tell him that I love him, I realize these feelings I have toward him are not only of a mere friend. It is something much more deeper, after all those years passed, I still longed for him. I press my face to his chest, seeking his warmth, I want the time froze like this forever.

I feel disappointed when he grab my shoulder and pushed me away, only to realize later, that he cupped my chin gently, stare at me with those beautiful sky-blue eyes of him.

"Gaara…" he said softly, his thumb caressing my chin. "Gaara, can I kiss you?" I didn't say anything, I just replied with a nod.

He leans his face closer to mine, I close my eyes. I can feel his breaths against my lips, as he captured my lips with his. It is just a simple kiss, but it makes my body heated up. He is so gentle. He nipped my lower lip and lean his tongue to lick it. I am confused at first, but then I learn that he is trying to open my mouth to deepen our kiss. So I parted my lips hesitantly, his tongue happily enter my mouth. I feel his tongue traveling across my gums, teeth, and tongue. I couldn't help but to let out a soft moan. He tilted his head to get better access, he suck my lip gently. Our tongues clashing and battling for dominance, but I let him win instead. I like the feeling of him dominating me.

When we felt our lungs running out of air, we pull away from each other, a trail of saliva connect us. As we panting heavily, he embrace me once again, leaning his head close to my ears. He whispered to my ears.

**Naruto POV**

After I kissed Gaara, I feel confident for his feelings for me. I decided to take the risk of being rejected, I embrace him tightly again, and lean my lips close to his ears.

"Gaara, I…" I stopped, I'm so nervous, but I gather my courage and continue; "Gaara, I…I love you…" I finally said the words I hold for him all this years of not being able to express my love. Gaara bring up his head to meet my eyes, shock on his face. But quickly replaced by a smile of happiness along with a tear fell from his teal green eyes.

"Naruto… I love you too…" he said. His words have sent me to heaven, I feel complete, I have never felt this way before, only Gaara can make me feel this way.

I kiss him again, more roughly this time. After a few minutes, I pull away and we panted heavily once again. But I don't want to stop with only kisses… I want more. We're not going to see each other again for a while once I go back to Konoha, I have to find that bastard, kick his ass, and drag him home. That's why I want to make him mine, and only mine. I hope he allow me to touch him…

"Gaara…" I cupped his chin, gaze at his beautiful eyes. I bit my lips. "Can I… Can I lay with you?" I asked hesitantly, my voice shaken. I saw a few tints of pink on his pale cheeks, and he nodded.

I can't express how happy I am right now. I carry him bride-style and jump on the roof after roof and enter his room trough the window. I place him on the medium sized bed, I crawled over his body and began attacking his pale neck. Gaara gave out a soft gasp, before starting to relax and enjoy my touches and kisses.

**Normal POV**

Naruto pulled Gaara's Kazekage robes that interfering him from ravishing the long beautiful neck of his red headed lover, leaving only a black sleeveless shirt. He suck gently on the smooth flesh, before biting it hard enough to leave a red mark. He continue to plant many more kisses and bites on the neck, the shoulders, and the bridge between the two, trying to coax more delicious sounds of moans and pants from his lover's mouth. "Aah… Naru… uugh… to…" Gaara said as he panted slightly. Naruto smile at his lover's lustful eyes and bring his lips to Gaara's.

While Naruto busy giving his lover a passionate kiss, his hands begin to pull Gaara's shirt up, one of them decided to travel around the smooth well-built torso, making Gaara gasp in the kiss when he feel a cold hand traveling on his torso. The kisses deepened, Naruto nibbled Gaara's lower lip to gain access, and when Gaara parts his lips, he shove his tongue in. once again tasting the sweetness of Gaara's moist cavern. Really, Gaara taste like milk and honeydew, although his lover lived in a dessert and definitely rarely consume it.

"Mmmphh… nnhh…" moaned Gaara, his mind clouded with passion and desires.

Their tongues battled in dominance, Naruto cheated by pinching one of Gaara's nipples, causing the red head to moan. Naruto pull back for awhile to discard their annoying clothes, leaving them both with nothing but boxers. Naruto took his time to examine and admiring the beautiful figure of his lover, tints of pink can be seen on the red head's pale cheeks. Naruto chuckles softly. "You are so beautiful, Gaara…" he said, as he started to plant kisses on his lover's chest. He trails his tongue to one of Gaara's nipples, and stopped to suck them.

"Aahn! Naruto…" Gaara arched his head back, his sounds of moans really encourage Naruto to continue his teases. After giving the other one the same treatment, Naruto's tongue went down and down. After he reached Gaara's boxer, he pulled it off, and smiling as he look at Gaara's already hard member. He lean his head up to kiss the blushing Gaara once again. _God, he is so sexy with that heavy pants and flushing face. I almost lose my self-control…_ Naruto wants Gaara to enjoy this more than himself, he wants Gaara to feel how much he love his redheaded lover. Naruto bring down his head once again, he grabbed the aching member in his hand, earning a surprise gasp from his lover. He lean down his head and started to lick the pre-cum drops.

"N-Naruto!!" shouted Gaara, he bucks his hips, but quickly pinned by Naruto.

"Patience, love. This is just the beginning." He teased, before swallowing Gaara's whole member in his mouth. Gaara arched his back violently, Naruto bobbed his head up and down in quick rhythm, each of it earned Gaara's moans and screams of pleasure. The redhead feel he's close to completion, he came in Naruto's mouth, screaming his blond lover's name. Naruto swallowed some of it and lick the limp member until it's all cleaned. His redheaded lover collapsed and panting heavily, his body wet from sweats, looking so sexy and beautiful.

Naruto gave his lover time to recover a bit, before taking them to the next level. He leans his head near his lover's ear, whispering softly. "Gaara, may I?" he asked, while his hands caressing Gaara's cheek. Gaara, still panting and tired, but he doesn't want to stop either. He give the blond a nod of approval. Naruto gave Gaara a long chaste kiss. He then pull away to prepare Gaara. But then, he remember he don't have a lube. He don't want to hurt Gaara, even if it means he have to stop. Gaara noticed the confused look on his blond lover's face, he then grabbed Naruto's hand, surprising the blond man. "Gaara, what are you…?" he was silenced by one of the most erotic scene he ever saw (not that he see it much, he only seen Gaara's actually) Gaara were sucking three digits of his fingers, licking it sexily (in Naruto's opinion) until it's completely coated with his saliva, and pull it out back to Naruto, who snapped out of his 'inappropriate thoughts'.

"Thanks." He murmured, kissing his lover chastely. Then back to the business. He spread Gaara's legs and shoving the first digit into his lover's entrance. Gaara's body tense up a bit when he felt something foreign entered him, it didn't feel hurt, just uncomfortable, that's all. Naruto shoved his finger in and out motion. As Gaara get used to the first digit, Naruto added the second, and then the third, and he begin the scissoring motions. Gaara winced in pain, but Naruto distract him by giving him another passionate kiss again. Once his lover ready, he pulled his fingers out, Gaara groans disappointedly.

Naruto slip his boxer off and showed his own painfully aching member, he put Gaara's leg on his shoulders, positioning himself, Gaara feel his blond lover's member tip brushing his entrance, Naruto look at his lover's eyes to ask permission, and Gaara replied with a nod. Naruto begin thrusting slowly inch by inch, "Unghh!! Naruto!!" Gaara screamed in pain of having something so big enter him. Naruto licked a tear falling from his lover's eyes, feeling guilty. "Gaara, hold on to me," he said, and Gaara complied, he cling his arm to Naruto's neck. Naruto cupped both of Gaara's ass cheeks, part them, and pushing them down. Gaara dig his nails on Naruto's back, drawing a bit blood. He holds his scream until the blond completely inside him.

Giving time for his redheaded lover to get use of his size, Naruto snuggled on Gaara's shoulder. "I love you so much…" he whispers, not caring if the red head hear him or not. He just wanted to say it. After a short while, Gaara already get used to Naruto's size, and he wants his lover to move. "Naruto, move." He said, his voice raspy from all those screams he do.

Naruto begin to move slowly, the red head seems so eager now. "Faster." He commanded. His blond lover obeys, he move faster. "Uugh… Harder! Faster!" Shout Gaara raspy. Naruto's movement begin frantically wonderful for Gaara, as he feel his prostate being hit every so often. The bed rattled violently joining their movement, stable in and out rhythm causing great pleasure running inside their bodies. Gaara feel he needed release. "Naruto… touch me…" he said between pants. Naruto grab Gaara's member and begin stroking it in the same time as his thrusts. They're very close to their release, then came together at the same time.

"Naruto!" Gaara screamed, spilling his cum all over their stomachs.

"Gaara!!" screamed Naruto, as he came inside Gaara, spurting his hot seeds inside his lover's stomach.

**Naruto POV**

I collapsed beside my redheaded lover, panting heavily. I look up to Gaara, whose panting heavily as well. We enjoyed the after glow of our orgasm. After a while, I pulled Gaara close to me, my arms circling his waist tightly. He nuzzled on my neck, as I pull the sheets to cover our naked bodies. "Gaara?" I called him softly. Gaara bring his head up.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto."

"I'm going to visit you more often, so don't worry." I said, caressing his cheeks with my thumb. Gaara gave a smile at me. And then he fell asleep, his breath soothe me. I want to watch his sleeping figure all night, but my eyes feel so heavy, so I close my eyes, while embracing the person I love the most in this world.

Owari!!!

----------------

How's it? My first one-shot! Aww, this is EXACTLY why I love NaruxGaa so much! Naruto's so sweet and Gaara sooo cool!! I know the ending is so cliché, but I want to try it once in awhile, though…

Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!! Please support me to make lots of other NaruxGaa stories! Yay, NaruxGaa lovers, vote for more NaruxGaa!!!

How's the lemon? This is my fist lemon ever! I have fulfilled my promise to you! I added a few conversations and most importantly, the lemons! You happy? Your reviews actually able to defeat my laziness, congratulations!

Ja, mata ne…!


End file.
